


We'll Be Okay

by The_Wolf (The_Optimist)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bittersweet, Conversations, Derek Has Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, M/M, One Shot, Post Season 5, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Reunion, Short, Short One Shot, Sterek Angst, Stiles-centric, main pairing is Stydia, no Lydia bashing, post season 5a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Optimist/pseuds/The_Wolf
Summary: Stiles is ready to head off to school with Lydia, but he has just one last person to say goodbye to before he leaves.





	

Stiles was packing his bags, the sunlight pouring in across his, for once, clean room. A small smile touched his lips, he was finally going to do what he wanted with life, wasn’t going to be tied to Beacon Hills forever. He’d come back, sure, but not now. He needed that relief first, even if only for a little while.  
  
It’s whilst he’s stood there, taking in the sight of his room without half of his belongings in it, when it happens. The window slides open, bringing in the cool early summer breeze, and with it a familiar werewolf, but not one Stiles had been expecting to see today, if ever again.  
  
“Derek?” The whisper is the only sound in the room between the two men, stood there staring at each other, eyes exploring the person they haven’t seen in so long. “I…” Stiles pauses, and Derek’s eyes instantly snapped back to his. “I missed you.” Stiles’ smile has a sad edge, and there are tears in his eyes.  
  
The werewolf takes a step forward. “I missed you too. I… I wanted to say goodbye properly this time.” He gestures with his head to the almost fully packed suitcase on the bed. “We wanted to come by for your graduation, me and Cora, but we were a bit off, weren’t we?” Derek’s smile is matching Stiles’: sad, and full of a mixture of regret and longing.  
  
Stiles moves forward quickly, wrapping his arms around his friend and pulling him close as he hugs him, quiet tears spilling into Derek’s shoulder. “Keep in contact this time then, won’t you Sourwolf?” Derek wraps his own arms around Stiles, marveling at the difference between the man in front of him and the boy he met almost four years ago.  
  
“I’ll try,” comes his quiet reply. They hold onto each other tightly, Stiles’ tears tapering off quickly, and Derek holding his own back. When they pull apart, they look into each others eyes, both taken back slightly that they’re the same height now. Finally, Derek lets out a short sigh, leaning in to rest his forehead against his friend’s, and closing his eyes. “I know, I know I wasn’t the best Alpha, or friend over the years, but after the thing with Jackson, we’re friends. And we’ll always be friends, won’t we?” To anyone else, it would sound hopeful, if not in tone but in words. To Stiles it sounded resigned.  
  
The younger man nods slightly. “We’ll always be friends.” Derek must sense his reluctance also, because he leans in further to close the gap between them, kissing Stiles softly for a few seconds, allowing Stiles to melt into him. When they draw back, Stiles feels ready to burst into tears again. “Could we have ever worked?” He questions quietly, but Derek just half shrugs.  
  
“I guess we’ll never know.” And with that they’re drawing apart, Derek making his way to the window, and Stiles holding himself still in the middle of his room.  
  
There’s a pause as Derek begins to slide out the window once again, almost as if he was never even there. “Derek?” The wolf turns to face him once again. “I love you.” The wolf nods, a small smile on his face, even if it is bitter sweet.  
  
“I know.”  
  
Stiles laughs at the reference, beginning to cry even as he continues, watching as Derek smiles once more before sliding out the window. Once he’s gone, Stiles falls back onto his bed, next to his suitcase, and just looks up at the ceiling.  
  
Lydia shows up twenty minutes later, phone in hand and a small smile on her own face. “Derek’s back in town, if you didn’t already know. Said he was happy for us.” A faint blush covers her cheeks at that, and Stiles smiles at her.  
  
“Of course he would know that. Damn werewolves and their ability to smell absolutely everything.” Lydia comes to sit next to him, taking note of the open window and the faint hints of red around Stiles’ eyes.  
  
She winds her hand into his hair, gently beginning to calm him with her fingers. “Will you be okay?”  
  
He sighs, wiping his face with the back of his arm. He smiles up at his girlfriend, and nods once.  
  
“Yeah. Yeah, I think we’ll both be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I made myself really sad writing this, but I don't want Derek coming back handled any other way.


End file.
